A PokeDigi World?
by emichii
Summary: The digidestined find themselves in the pokemon world! May gets gooey over Matt and Brock has his eyes on Mimi. How are they gonna leave now with new admirers and Team Rocket trying to steal their digimon? Adventure, romance and humour! Hooray!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

A Digi-Poke-World?

_This is my first crossover fan fiction. I hope you like it! Oh and by the way I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. Too bad…_

Chapter One: Ash meets Tai 

Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock walked along the road. They were on their way to Pallet town to visit Ash's mother.

_Rrrrggggaaarrrgggghhhh!_

"What was that?" May jumped.

Ash stared. "Wow! A new pokemon!" He gazed up at the amazing creature before him. It was huge, orange with giant teeth. It looked like a dinosaur. Ash pointed his pokedex at it. Nothing happened. "Oh well!" Ash shrugged. "I'll catch it anyway! GO POKEBALL!" Ash pegged the ball at Greymon. It bounced off his head and rolled on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DIGIMON?"

Ash looked around to where the voice was coming from. A boy with dark brown hair and a pair of goggles ran up to him. He looked questioningly at the pokeball.

"I was just catching a new pokemon!" Ash stammered.

"Greymon is not a pokey-dokey-mon thingy! He's a Digimon!" Tai cried.

"What's a pokey-dokey-mon?" Another boy ran up to them. He was smaller and a lot younger, only about 8 or 9. Following him was his digimon- a small orange digimon with wings and small paws-Patamon.

"Tai! What happened?" A pretty girl and a blonde boy came up to them.

Tai said, "This guy tried to catch Greymon!" then turning to Greymon, he shouted, "Greymon, change back to Agumon for now, okay?"

Greymon shrank and turned back into its normal form- a small orange dinosaur-like digimon. Ash gaped.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Brock, May and Max. I'm a pokemon trainer." Ash introduced himself and his friends. Tai nodded. "I'm Tai, leader of the Digidestined. This is Sora, Matt and T.K. The digimon are Agumon and Patamon. The other members of the Digidestined should be around here. MIMI! IZZY! JOE! Come here with the other digimon!"

Izzy, Joe, Mimi and the rest of the digimon ran over. Izzy raised his eyebrows at Ash and his friends. "This is Izzy, Mimi and Joe. The digimon are Palmon, whose Mimi's Digimon; Matt's Gabumon; Sora's Biyomon; Tentomon, he belongs to Izzy; and this is Gomamon which is Joe's digimon." Tai introduced all of his friends.

May stepped up to Matt, positively drooling. "Hi! I'm May! It's so nice to meet you, Matt!"

Matt looked at May warily. "Um, nice to meet you too?"

Brock ran up to Mimi, his eyes all shiny. "Oh Mimi! You are the one who satisfies my heart's desire!"

"So, Ash, what's a pokeymon?" T.K looked up at the dark-haired boy. Ash tried to explain, "Er, you see, we all live in a pokemon world where pokemon and people live together in harmony. Pokemon trainers are people who leave home at the age of 10 to start their journey. They catch pokemon and train them to battle. In most towns and cities there are gyms. In the gyms there are…-"

Ash stopped. He was looking at the most beautiful girl in the planet. Sora was standing next to Tai, shyly playing with her necklace.

"Ash?" T.K asked.

Ash started. "…gym leaders. The pokemon trainers will have a battle against the gym leader. If the gym leader loses then he or she will give the trainer a badge as proof of their victory. The trainers can then (when they have all the badges) use them to enter a league, where the ultimate trainers are pitted against each other in many battles, all of them trying to become the pokemon league champion!"

Tai looked confused. "This is not where we come from. I've never heard of such things. You see, we all live in Odaiba, in Japan. One day, a weird dude called Gennai transported us to the Digital world, where we became the owners of our digimon. We collected all of our crests to put in our tags and defeated many evil Digimon but for some reason, we're now here!"

Sora nodded. "I don't know what the pokemon world is and I suppose you've never heard of our world either."

Ash shook his head. "Nope, never heard of it."

"Hey, maybe Izzy can do a search for us on his laptop." Joe suggested. Izzy sat down on a rock and opened his laptop. Tentomon sat down next to him.

All the digimon had been pretty quiet, but then Palmon went up to Pikachu and said, "Hi, I'm Palmon. Who are you?"

Ash's eyes almost fell out of his head. "You mean digimon can talk?"

"Yeah, of course they can!" Sora replied.

Pikachu looked at Palmon. "Pika-pika-pi!" _What the heck are you?_

"I'm a digimon." Palmon explained patiently, "and my name is Palmon, I told you that before."

"Pika-pi! Pika Pikachu!" _Pikachu's my name, buddy!_

Pikachu held out his paw and Palmon shook it.

"Awww…that's so cute!" Mimi squealed. Brock repeated, "Yeah, it's so cute!"

Sora gave Ash a cute smile, "So, where are we?"

Ash blushed. "ER…we're in Viridian city. We're on our way to see my mum. I left home when I was 10 and I always come back for a visit."

"Ash?" T.K tugged on Ash's shirt. "Is that…a gym?" he pointed at the Viridian Gym. "Yep." Ash said.

All eleven of them walked along. Pikachu and Biyomon were talking. Palmon was being squished by Brock, who was trying to pretend that he knew a lot about Digimon (which he didn't but he pretended he did anyway).

Ash saw Tai's tag glinting in the bright sun and he couldn't help asking, "What's that?" Tai winked and gave him a thumbs-up sign. "It's my crest. See? I'm the crest of Courage."

"I'm the crest of Love." Sora added.

"Love…" Ash repeated thoughtfully.

Chapter One End

Chapter Two: Meeting Misty…

Ash's mother was very surprised when she saw the extra seven people walk in the house but she offered to make dinner for all of them.

"You're a great cook, Mrs Ketchum. A lot better than my mum, heh heh heh…" Tai said nervously.

Mrs Ketchum smiled. "Thankyou! I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my cooking!" she gave Ash a _look._

May was still all over Matt. "Oh wow! You're a rock-star? Oh…right…in-the-making…"

Max and Izzy were arguing over who was the smartest.

"Well, I wear glasses!"

"And I don't!"

"And I do!"

"I carry a laptop around all the time!"

"Well, I…"

That night, the Digidestined slept outside because there weren't enough beds. Besides they were used to sleeping outside.

Next morning, Ash offered to take the Digidestined to Cerulean City and meet Misty. "Because she's your _girlfriend_…" teased May. (May's obviously jealous of Misty.) They walked quickly, May clinging on to Matt. Matt was very annoyed. "Please, May, don't hang on to me like that." Matt pleaded.

Team Rocket spied on them from the trees.

"What kinda pokemon are they?" James asked, pointing at Gabumon.

"Yeah! What are they?" Meowth repeated.

"Some kind of rare pokemon, obviously! We've got to catch them for the boss!" snapped Jessi.

"Yes! And he'll reward us so richly!" Meowth said.

Jessi and James' eyes got all sparkly, "Yes!"

Further along the road, Team Rocket dug a hole (don't they ever learn?) and covered it up. They climbed up a nearby tree with a net and waited.

The Digidestined plus Ash and his friends walked by, unaware of the danger. Agumon plodded along next to Palmon. Suddenly, Agumon fell in the trap. "Agumon!" Tai ran forward, and everyone followed, landing all of them in the hole.

"Pika-chuuuuu!" _Grrrr…you're gonna pay! _Pikachu was angry.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shot out vines and grabbed the edge of the hole but the edges were too unstable and soft.

Team Rocket laughed at them from the tree. Ash looked up at them and yelled, "It's you again!"

"Oh, dear Mimi! I will protect you!" Brock said, pretending to be heroic.

"Sora, why don't we digivolve Biyomon and Agumon so then you guys can get out of here on Birdramon while I take care of those snoops in the tree?" Tai suggested.

"Gotcha, Tai!"

Sora and Tai held up their Digi-vices.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

Ash, May, Brock and Max watched. Ash remembered when they had first saw Greymon turn back into Agumon. He had never seen Biyomon digivolve, so he watched the process carefully.

Biyomon grew larger and larger until it was big enough to carry them on its back. "Wow! Biyomon is so different!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm a Birdramon!" the former Biyomon said.

Brock helped Mimi onto Birdramon's back. May dragged Matt along. Sora waited until they were all aboard (abird!). "Tai, will you be all right? They've got a weird cat pokemon thingy…" Sora yelled to Tai.

Tai yelled back, "Yeah, we'll be fine!"

Jessi was screaming at James. "Did you just see that? Two of those rare pokemon just evolved! They must be super powerful!"

Greymon stomped towards them with Tai sitting on its head. Meowth jumped forward, "Don't think you can beat me, Meowth….Arghhhhhh!"

Greymon's foot flattened Meowth.

"Go Serviper!" Jessi screamed out, thrusting a pokeball. "Poison sting!"

"Ser...vipeeeerrrrr…" Serviper uncoiled itself to attack Greymon. Greymon tried to stamp on it but it was too quick.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon let out a big blast of fire and burnt Serviper. Serviper fainted. Jessi gritted her teeth. "Dustox, go! Sleep powder!"

Dustox sprinkled fine pink powder all over Greymon. Greymon started to fall asleep. "Greymon, wake up!" Tai said, panicked. "We can't lose our very first pokemon battle!"

Luckily, there was a _POOOOFFF!_ Dustox fainted.

"Drat! That was a strong attack!" Jessi cried.

"THAT WAS JUST A BIG FAT SMELLY FART!" Meowth cried.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh! Go Greymon!" Tai cheered. "Good fart!"

"Fine! You leave me no choice but to use…CHIMECHO!" Jessi screamed, grabbing a pokeball off James and releasing Chimecho from its pokeball.

"No!" James cried. "Don't let my dear little Chimecho go and battle that big mean smelly monster! NOOOOOOOO! Chimecho!"

Chimecho wasn't interested in battling though. It wanted to wake up Greymon. "Double-Edge!" Chimecho slammed itself against Greymon. _Poink! _

The impact was too much for Chimecho; it rebounded off Greymon's side and fainted.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh! Good work, Greymon! Back to Agumon now, you need a good rest." Tai said. Greymon shrank back to an Agumon stage and Tai picked him up.

"That was a good battle, Tai!" Ash yelled from the air, on Birdramon's back.

Sora told Birdramon to land and un-digivolve. Then she ran up to Tai and nearly choked him with a big hug. May slipped her arm through Matt's and said, "Matt, you are really cool!" Matt looked at May warily.

All eleven friends sat down for lunch. Pikachu and the digimon chewed on apples and snacks.

"What's Misty like?" Gabumon asked.

"Pika-Pika Pikachu…pikachu-pikaa!" _Oh she's sooo nice! I love her!_

"What did Pikachu say?" Matt wanted to know.

Gabumon translated for him. "Pikachu said: _Oh she's sooo nice! I love her!_"

Ash shrugged. "Pikachu really loves Misty. She's pretty cool."

Matt raised his eyebrows.

They arrived at Cerulean City the next day, early in the morning.

"Where does Misty live?" Joe asked.

"She lives in the Gym with her three sisters. She's one of the gym leaders." Ash explained.

"Ohhh! A gym leader! Wow!" T.K cried excitedly. (He's really caught up in the gyms and stuff.)

"She's okay. She's like a stubborn jackass most of the time… She still nags me about the bike I broke ages ago." Ash replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A tap on the shoulder made Ash turn around.

A red-haired girl stood there, frowning. Matt stared. He thought that she was hot!

May was angry. She tried to take Matt's mind off her. "Hey…Matt! There's a really nice pool around here, let's go…" May linked arms with Matt and tried to pull him away.

"Technically, the pool's in my gym. There's a spa and sauna in there too. I hope you've all got your swimmers…" Misty said.

"Of course I'll go to the pool!" Matt said dreamily.

Gomamon cheered. "Great! I haven't had a swim for a long time."

T.K looked at Misty shyly and held out his hat. "Will you sign this? You're the first gym leader I've ever met!"

Brock stepped in. "Well, actually, I'm a gym-leader as well. I am (or was) the gym leader of Pewter city gym."

"Ohhh. Oh well, you can sign it too!" T.K said.

All of the Digidestined borrowed swimmers from a nearby swimming gear hire. (Well, there's no such thing as a swimming gear hire but you don't want to see or imagine Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt and T.K wearing borrowed bikinis! Hahahaha!)

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute in your swimming trunks!" May squealed at Matt.

Misty pointed at May and said, "What's wrong with her?"

Ash replied, "She got all crazy and stuff when she saw Matt."

"Where do these people come from anyway? They act very weird. No offence or anything…"

"They come from the Digital World."

"Digital World?" Misty frowned. "I think our worlds must have collided or something 'cuz I've never heard of a digital world."

T.K paddled over to Ash and Misty. "Are you gonna introduce me to every gym leader? Where are we going next?" He asked.

Ash and Misty looked worried. "We're gonna have to find a way to get you all back where you came from. It won't be easy…"

Chapter Two End

_Author note: Emichii: _

_There! That's all I've written so far. Not bad, eh? I'm hoping that Chapter Three and maybe Chapter Four will be done soon. Please Read & Review! All comments are much appreciated! Thankyou for reading! _

Chapter Three: A bigger problem


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A bigger problem

"Hey Tai…" Matt said dreamily.

"What? What happened?" Tai sat bolt upright in the lower bunk and creamed his head on the springs from the bottom of Matt's top bunk. "OWW!"

"Okay, what is it? You made me cream my head on the springs from the bottom of your bunk. This better be worth it."

"I think I like someone…" Matt whispered.

"For real? You're not just gonna date some girl and then break her heart for fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, who is it?"

"It's that girl from Cerulean. You know the really cute one with the red ponytail."

"Misty." Tai supplied.

"Yeah, Misty…"

"So you woke me up and made me bash my head just so you could find out what her name was? Boy, Matt, dude, you are sooo selfish!" Tai cried.

"Huh, what?" Sora woke up from the sound of Tai's loud voice and creamed her head on the springs from the top bunk where Mimi was sleeping. "Ouch!"

"Now look what you did! You woke up Sora!" Tai said.

"Me? It was you!" Matt replied.

"Dudes, what's the problem?"

"Matt just told me that he actually really _likes _someone. That Misty person." Tai said. Sora rolled her eyes. "Well actually I think you better forget about her. She's from a completely different world from us, how on earth do you think you guys are supposed to get together."

Tai added, "I think we should just go back to bed. Tomorrow we'll figure out how to handle everything."

Ash and Pikachu woke up early. (And Ash didn't cream his head on any springs because he was sleeping on a top bunk. Ha-ha!) Ash clambered out of bed and climbed down the ladder. "So…sleepy…" he said drearily and padded out of the room in his PJ's.

"Good morning Ash!"

Ash jumped. Sora was there, sitting at the table drinking tea (tea in the morning?). Ash turned red. He was in his pajamas with a messy hair-do and Sora was just sitting there, dressed and looking very pretty.

"Er...hi?"

"Yo Sora!"

Ash turned. Tai and Agumon had just come into the room. Tai's hair was more ridiculous than Ash's and he was fine around Sora even though he looked horrible.

"Pikachu! Pika pika Pika chuuuuu!" _What about me? Aren't going to say hi to me?_

"Oh! Hey Pikachu! Hey Ash!" Tai greeted them.

Matt came into the room. His hair was perfect as usual. He looked as good as he always looked and May practically fainted when she saw him. May had come in from a different room with Misty. They were all dressed and ready to tackle their problems. Everyone else decided to do the same.

"I've searched everything I can find on my laptop." Izzy said, "But I still haven't figured out how we got here."

Max snorted.

Izzy gave him a death glare.

May wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. She was staring dreamily at Matt and thinking aloud. "I wish that Matt didn't have to go back to his world. I want him to stay here with me forever…" She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Did I say that out loud?" May ran off, embarassed.

Ash couldn't care less. Matt couldn't care less. Actually he cared heaps. He was glad she was out of his way.

Izzy continued, "I also think that maybe the digidestined and you Pokemon guys were brought together, maybe, on a joint mission. And I don't think this mission will be for gym badges or destroying black gears…it's just almost as if something is trying to stop us from figuring out why we're here."

"You know what?" Misty started.

"What?"

"We should go ask Professor Oak. He should know about this stuff." Misty said.

Ash shuddered. "But Gary's probably there with him, bragging about his pokemon."

"Still, it's the least we can do. We have to help your friends get back to their world." Misty said.

Ash sighed and got up. "Well then, let's get on our way back to Pallet town."

Tai jumped up from his seat and pulled Sora out of hers, "Come on, let's get going!"

"Listen, we've seen those really amazing new pokemon 'digivolve' and use attacks. We _have _to catch them!" Jessi said, gritting her teeth.

"All of them?" James asked uncertainly.

"Every last one of 'em!" Jessi replied, "All seven of them!"

Meowth cried, "Hey, shut your mouths for now and keep walking. We have to keep spying to find out just what they're gonna do next. Then we can decide what we should do."

"_Plan your moves carefully so you can execute them with great speed_," James recited.

"That's from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! We have to use our own motto!" Jessi snapped.

"Shaddup already! They're gone!" Meowth cried.

The three Team Rocket members peered into the window of Cerulean Gym. The Digidestined and Ash and friends had moved on.

_Author note: Emichii:_

_That's all for now! I'm trying very hard to update once a week which shouldn't be hard, as I haven't got too much school homework yet. Please read and review. I'd like to thank anyone who reads my fan fiction! _


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Digi-napped!

Everyone stopped for a break near a crystal-clear lake. Brock un-packed sandwiches and everyone else was just having a leisurely stroll or talking. Tai surveyed the area. Izzy and Max were having their usual whose-the-smartest-out-of-us-two argument; and May was hanging around Matt, who was hanging around Misty, who was playing with Togepi. Brock was unpacking their lunch and talking to Mimi; Joe was with Gomamon and Gabumon. Pikachu, Palmon and Biyomon were splashing around in the cool lake-water.

Tai felt very tired all of a sudden. He laid down on the nice green grass in the sunshine and started to doze off.

_Poke, poke. _

Tai jumped. He sat up; looking around to see what had poked him. "Boo!" Sora popped up from behind him and scared the wits out of Tai. "Sora! You just scared the wits out of me!" Tai cried.

Sora giggled, smiling at Tai in a way that Tai had always thought made her look even cuter. Tai enjoyed Sora's company very much. But their short laugh was interrupted.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation…"

Tai and Sora looked up, alarmed. Everyone was shocked to see them again.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried, "Not you again!"

Jessi looked insulted, "Will you quit interrupting our motto all the time?"

Izzy looked thoughtful. "Well actually, I think that to really grab an audience's attention, your motto has to be interesting and perhaps different." He advised Team Rocket.

James said, "Hey, you have a point there!"

Jessi punched James in the stomach and shouted, "Anyway, this time, no matter what, Team Rocket will not be leaving empty-handed!" She grabbed an old poke-ball from her belt and threw it. "Go, Weezing!"

Weezing appeared from the ball.

"Gee, that's old." commented Misty.

Jessi snarled. "Why you! You're that brat who won that Pokemon Princess Thing ages ago! I never got my revenge!"

"Gee, that's REALLY old!"

Jessi gritted her teeth and yelled, "Weezing! Smog Attack!"

A dark purplish cloudy mist covered Tai's view. "Hey, what gives?"

Ash felt around for his pokeball. "Go Swello!"

Swello flew out off the pokeball. "Swello!" it crowed.

"Swello, use your Gust Attack!" Ash cried.

Swello beat its wings very fast until the smog cleared away. Tai looked around for his digimon. "Agumon! Where are you?" he cried.

He spotted James and Meowth with Palmon and Biyomon in tow but no Jessi or Agumon anywhere. Meowth sneered at him. "Ha ha! Who's got all the power now?"

Meowth and James turned to run. Tai ran after them, yelling, "GIVE ME BACK MY DIGIMONNNNNN!"

James turned around for a split second to poke out his tongue at them but his timing was crap. Tai ran right up to him and gave him a punch to his groin.

"AAARRRRGHHHH!" James dropped Biyomon and jumped around, trying to protect his injured groin.

"Biyomon!" Sora ran forward to grab her digimon.

"Palmon!" Mimi wailed, wringing her hands, "someone give me back my Palmon!"

Brock stood up tall. "Don't you fear, Mimi, Brock is here! I will save your digimon!" He went and strode up to Meowth. Meowth tried to attack but was weighed down by Palmon. Brock bent over and picked Meowth up by the scruff of his neck. Meowth was powerless as all cats are when they are picked up by the scruff of their necks. Brock grabbed Palmon from Meowth's grasp and flung Meowth away.

"Palmon!" Mimi ran up to Brock and snatched Palmon off him.

"Agumon…" Tai said sadly. His eyes started to water and then he started bawling his eyes out. Sora gave Tai a sympathetic look and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault!" Tai cried, "I shoulda have taken better care of him!"

"Pika Pikachu…" Pikachu said sadly. _I feel so sorry for you…_

Ash stood up straight and turned his cap backwards. "Don't you worry about a thing, Tai. We're gonna get you Agumon back and that's a promise!"

_Author note: Emichii:_

_This was an extremely short chapter, I know. Hahaha… I don't know what to write about the Misty, May and Matt thing but I'll figure something out. Just tell me who you think should get the guy- May or Misty? And don't get your hopes too high cuz they're all gonna have to say goodbye soon. Boohoo… _


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter five: rescue mission

_Snore, snore._

Tai looked at Ash, who was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag next to him. The night was quiet. Tai got up and took a short walk around the lake. The white moon looked deathly pale. He found a quiet spot to stare at the moon and sat down.

"Tai?"

Tai looked up. Sora came over and sat down next to him. The two of them watched the moon in silence.

"Can't sleep?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" Tai replied.

"Same."

They smiled sadly and Sora looked back over the lake. "You really miss Agumon, I know."

Tai said nothing but nodded. Sora continued, "I promise I'll help you to get Agumon. I'll help you no matter what. Promise!"

Tai looked at Sora. "Really?"

Sora smiled and held out her pinky. "I promise."

Tai stared. Sora looked like an Angel with the moonlight shining on her face. Tai nodded firmly. He reached out and they hooked pinkies. "We will rescue Agumon together!"

Misty rolled over and sat up. She yawned and stretched.

"Hey Misty!" Matt greeted her, winking.

Misty stared.

Matt was surprised. Back in Odaiba, the girls would go crazy if he flirted with them like them. Maybe the girls here were different.

"Good morning." Misty said pointedly. She stood up and started to roll up her sleeping bag, ignoring Matt. Matt frowned and started to do his hair (it was already perfect but if you were Matt then you'd have to do your hair first thing in the morning).

Mimi woke up and went crazy. "Oh my gosh! There are guys awake here! I have gotta do my hair! My nails! Eeeek!" Mimi was doing a dance of frustration, and then she saw Misty looking at her with a funny expression on her face.

"Misty!" T.K was running up to everyone else, panicked.

"What is it, T.K?" Misty asked kindly. (T.K really hit it off with Misty.)

"Tai and Sora are missing!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone woke up soon after that. Ash was absolutely out of it. "Argh! What are we gonna…zzzz…"

"He just hasn't had enough sleep," Misty said knowingly.

Matt thought Tai and Sora had run away together.

Mimi was being dramatic. "What are we gonna do? They must've been abducted!"

Brock took charge. "I think we should see if they left a note. If they have, then we don't need to worry, we should keep going to Professor Oak's."

"What if they haven't?" Mimi wrung her hands.

"Then we should panic." Joe said.

Izzy snorted. "C'mon, we all know how capable Tai is. He's our leader; if he could take care of all of us then Sora and Tai will definitely be okay."

"But they haven't got Agumon with them!" Patamon cried.

"Sora wouldn't leave Biyomon behind, would she?" Izzy challenged.

"No she wouldn't." Joe added.

Max crossed her arms. (He still thought that he was smarter than Izzy.)

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave Ash a big shock. _Just wake up!_

The attack sure made Ash a lot more alert. He stopped dozing off and laid down the plan. "Look everyone; if Tai and Sora wanted some privacy or whatever, we all know they'll be okay. I think we should eat something then head to Professor Oak's to find out about our Worlds clashing." Ash said.

Everyone agreed and sat down to eat an early breakfast.

"Misty! Misty!"

Misty turned around to tend to T.K. "Misty! There's a note from Tai and Sora!"

Everyone ran after T.K who led them to Ash's sleeping bag.

At the foot of the sleeping bag was a tiny slip of paper which had had a small message scratched on it:

_Everyone, we're on a rescue mission. We'll be okay._

_We'll be back. Tai and Sora. _

Ash picked up the note and shoved it in his pocket. "Okay, guys. We're off to Professor Oak's."

Tai and Sora waited at the desk in a Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy had asked them to wait a while before they left. Finally, she came back with her Chansey assistant.

"I think you might need a bit of help getting around. Here, take this!" Nurse Joy handed a map to Tai. "Thankyou, Nurse Joy." They waved to Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon centre.

"Okay, where do we go next?" Sora asked.

Biyomon was sitting on Sora's shoulders. She said, "Please hurry up! I'm worried about Agumon!"

Tai and Sora started to walk towards the next city. "Actually, I don't know how to get Agumon back, Sora. I'm hoping we can find someone who knows about Team Rocket."

"I know about Team Rocket." said a voice behind them. Sora and Tai whirled around. A guy with a smirk on his face and brown hair was standing there. He pulled a poke-ball from his belt and said, "But I challenge you to a pokemon match first!"

Sora didn't know what to say, "Ahhh… we're not from here…" she stammered.

"Still, let's battle!" the guy was determined to battle them, "After all, you have a pokemon." He pointed at Biyomon.

"That's not a pokemon, dude. That's a digimon." Tai told him.

"I don't care. Let's battle!" He threw a pokeball out and an Evee came out. "Quick attack!" He yelled.

Sora was annoyed. "Biyomon, Spiral Twister!"

Biyomon had never been in a battle before, at least not against another person so she was unsure of what to do. Evee came closer and closer with its Quick attack.

"Spiral Twister, Biyomon! Quick!" Sora cried, panicking. Biyomon was confused, but she did what Sora told her to do.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon launched its attack towards the unsuspecting Evee. Evee was hurt from the attack and stopped. "That's enough, Evee, return!"

Sora called Biyomon back and rushed up to the trainer. "I'm so sorry! Is your pokemon hurt?"

The trainer gave Sora a wink and said, "You really are new here, aren't you? Don't worry, Pokemon can rest and regain their strength quickly. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Sora and this is my friend Tai." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you." Tai smiled.

"I'm Gary." The trainer said.

Tai and Sora stared.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"Uh, do you by any chance know someone called Ash Ketchum?" Tai asked.

"Huh, Ash? That loser? He's my rival, do you know him?"

Sora replied, "He is _not _a loser. He's our friend when we came to this world from the digital world and we had problems with Team Rocket and…" She stopped suddenly and put a hand over her mouth. "Oops, said too much."

Gary shrugged. "Whatever. So what do you want to know about Team Rocket?"

Misty and T.K talked all the way to Professor Oak's place. Matt was puzzled. Misty was more fond of his little brother than himself. He walked on, frowning to himself. May was clinging on to his arm, chatting all the way, "Oh and did you know that my father is this famous gym leader…"

Izzy and Ash were having a quiet conversation.

Izzy asked worried, "How are we going to contact Tai and Sora if we do find out about Team Rocket or the worlds clashing together?"

Ash didn't know. "We could do a smoke signal."

"But if they saw the smoke signal than they wouldn't know it was from us."

"Yeah, of course! We can get Swello to fly a letter or a note to them. I'm sure that it would work!" Ash cried out.

"But does Swello recognize them?" Izzy pressed on.

"Easy! We just tell him to find a guy with poofy hair and goggles; and a cute girl with a bird-like digimon with him."

Izzy raised his eyebrows. "Did I just hear you call Sora cute?"

Immediately, everyone was listening in to their conversation. Ash turned bright red. "What? Er…"

"I guess you can't really deny it since everyone heard you loud and clear." Mimi said. Brock agreed.

"You _did _bring me a rare pokemon, didn't you?" Giovanni's deep voice boomed out. Meowth, Jessi and James shuddered. "Yes, sir!" Jessi said, "We bought you an orange-talking-digimon-pokemon."

Giovanni glared at them. "Okay then. Let me hear it talk!"

James revealed the digimon. Agumon was sleeping in a tight wire cage. Giovanni looked at the sleeping digimon. He roared, "I SAID LET ME HEAR IT TALK!"

Meowth wriggled nervously. He poked Agumon. Agumon rolled over, bumping into the side of the cage. "Ouch! That hurt!" it exclaimed.

Giovanni rubbed his hands together gleefully. "So, finally, you three have bought me something rare. I will give you pay rises, but do you know of more of these types of digimon?"

"Yes sir!" Meowth replied quickly, "There are six others. Each one has a special attack and they can evolve whenever they want to."

Giovanni smiled an evil smile. He rose and declared, "I want all of these pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!"

"Yes sir." Team Rocket chorused.

"You will bring me these rare pokemon! Every last one of them! Hahahahaha! Hahahahahaaaa!"

Chapter five end

_Author note: Emichii:_

_So Tai and Sora have their "moment" in this chapter, if you get what I mean. About the meeting Gary incident, I thought it would be different having Gary on their side for a while, hahaha..._

_Thankyou so much for all the nice reviews! I would especially like to thank Neominitails. THANKYOU HEAPS! All your reviews are really encouraging! So thanks everybody! _


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Into the Digital-world!

Matt poked at his food with a fork. He didn't feel like eating. Actually, he felt sick, like he was gonna barf any second now. He had been feeling sick ever since that surprise May gave him that morning. He remembered waking up and then shocked out of his skull when May ran straight up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"…ugh…" Matt wiped his hand over his lips.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Brock frowned at the younger boy.

Matt shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You've got something for Misty, right?"

Matt looked from side to side to make sure no-one could hear him. "Yeah."

Brock rubbed his chin. "I think you need to make it more romantic. I doubt Misty falls for all that 'cool' stuff."

Matt was angry. "Yeah well, Mimi doesn't care for all that romantic poetry stuff. She prefers cool people."

Brock and Matt were just about to launch into a huge argument when who should interrupt but…Misty! Ta-daa!

"Will you guys shut up? I can't hear myself think!" she said.

At that moment, T.K ran up to Misty, blushing. He held up a bouquet of weeds.

"Oh?"

"Here ya go, Misty! Cuz I really like you!"

"Ohhh. That's so sweet!"

"Ohhh. That's so cute…" May added.

Matt stared, dumbstruck. Ash stared. For a moment there was silence. Then Ash burst into a fit of laughter. "A-Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaaaa! Haw haw Hahahahaha!"

Misty gave them all funny looks and went off. Everyone followed until it was just Matt, Pikachu and Ash left. Ash was still laughing uncontrollably. "Eh-hehehehehehehe!"

Pikachu looked at him questioningly. "Pi?" _What's wrong with you?_

Ash slapped Matt on the back, still laughing, "Oh gosh, I can't believe how desperate you are…hahahaha…."

Matt glared at Ash with his icy blue eyes. Ash shut up.

"Well, it's not like Misty likes you anyway, who are you to talk?" He challenged.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "I bet she does too like me better than you!"

"Heh!" Matt laughed forcibly.

"Um, guys?" Joe walked up to them uncertainly. "I really hate to interrupt but I think we've got a problem…"

"WHAT?"

Joe pointed.

Ash gaped. "Wow! It's like a giant hole sucking everything close to it inside!"

He was right. In midair floated a giant hole sucking everything close to it inside. The sucking power was amazing; you could hear the sucking louder than a hundred vacuum cleaners turned on maximum.

The others were crowded around the hole. Matt slouched against the trunk of a tree, being cool. "So? It's just a hole, randomos. Haven't you seen a hole before?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RANDOMO?" Misty yelled.

Ash smirked at Matt and stuck out his tongue.

Max poked his finger close to the vortex-hole thing. Izzy started to get scared. "Max, if you're smart, I wouldn't do that…" he said, biting his lip nervously.

Max turned around to poke his tongue at Izzy but lost his footing and was drawn closer to the hole.

The suction was astounding. Max tried not to be drawn inside but he could feel his feet slipping. "ARGH!" Max was drawn into the hole. On instinct, Izzy reached out and grabbed Max's hand, as much as he hated him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT? NOW WE'RE BOTH GONNA GET SUCKED IN!" Max shouted.

"SHUT UP! I WAS JUST TRYIN' TO HELP!" Izzy yelled back.

Max and Izzy pulled and pulled but it wasn't possible for them to escape the force. Max and Izzy were being sucked into the vortex!

"HEEELPPPP!" Izzy moaned and was sucked away.

May decided to jump into the hole to follow her stupid brother, "WAIT UP, MAX! I'M COMING!" she cried. They all disappeared down the hole.

"IZZY!" Mimi cried. She jumped into the hole.

"NOOOOO!" Joe cried. He leapt forward in a heroic save…but he was so clumsy that he missed the hole altogether, and landed under a tree nearby.

"MIMI! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Brock shouted. He jumped into the hole and tried to hang on to the edge of the hole.

"BROCK, YOU GREAT IDIOT!" Misty yelled. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET SUCKED AWAY TOO!"

Brock grabbed on of Misty's hands and hung on. "WHAT THE HECK?" Misty yelled.

Brock's other hand was slipping and he couldn't hold on any longer. "ASH! GRAB MISTY'S HAND!" He shouted to Ash.

Ash ran forward to grab Misty's hand but Matt blocked him.

"HEY, GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Ash cried. Matt and Ash were fighting to grab Misty's hand but they were too late, Misty was dragged into the vortex while yelling, "YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Ash yelled.

"ME? YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU, MISTY!"

"NO, I WILL!"

Ash and Matt fought each other, trying to get into the hole first. While they were fighting, T.K, Patamon and Palmon slipped away unnoticed. Joe gulped in some air, held his nose and jumped into the hole without Matt or Ash noticing.

"LOOK, MISTY HAS KNOWN ME FOR LONGER THAT SHE'S KNOWN YOU!" Ash yelled.

"YEAH, BUT I'M THE COOL ONE!" Matt yelled back. They wrestled each other towards the hole, which was closing slowly.

"Pika pi Kachu pi Pika!" _ Just get in the hole already!_

Ash looked at the closing hole, pushed Matt away and jumped in.

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt took a running leap and fell into the vortex.

Pikachu noticed that all the other digimon had disappeared down the hole so he jumped in the hole. "Pika piiiii!" _I'm too young to die!_

The vortex-hole thingy closed up.

"Uhhh…" Misty opened her eyes slowly. "Eeeek!" She shrieked and jumped back. Ash was lying on top of her, unconscious. Ash didn't move.

"Ash?" She ventured closer to her friend carefully, as if he might bite.

"Ash? Ash!" She shook him gently to rouse him, but he didn't wake up. Misty bit her lip till it bled. She looked around her and was alarmed. Everyone was lying all over the place.

"Pika pika piii!" _Where are we?_

"Oh, you're here, Pikachu." Misty gave Pikachu a forced smile.

She looked at all of their unconscious friends and shuddered. "Why am I the only one alive?" she wondered.

She looked back down at Ash. Misty frowned, thinking to herself: _Why am I so worried about Ash? I mean, everyone else is unconscious but I care about Ash more than anyone else…I don't believe it…um...does this mean…I like him? _

Misty knelt down in front of Ash. "Ahhh, why am I doing this?" she muttered.

"Pika pika Pikachu pi pi kachuuu!" _What are you doing to Ash?_

Misty felt so confused as she bent over Ash. "…Ah what the heck!" she cried annoyed and kissed Ash.

Gary told Sora and Tai everything he knew about Team Rocket. "I even know where their hide-out is. Well, I think I do. And I also think I know where their boss hides."

Sora and Tai nodded. They could trust this guy, right? Maybe he's Ash's rival but that doesn't mean he's evil or something.

Biyomon spoke up, "Where do ya think Team Rocket would most likely keep stolen pokemon?"

"I don't know. In their headquarters, maybe." Gary shrugged.

"Well, Team Rocket's stolen my digimon and I want it back!" Tai said.

Gary snapped his fingers and winked, "Well, you've found the right guy then. I know the perfect way to rescue your digimon!"

Sora and Tai stared. "Whaaa?"

"We could raid the Rocket Warehouse and take all their pokemon back!" Gary cried.

Sora and Tai stared. "Erm…I really doubt that…we're supposed to be the good guys!" Tai said.

"Or we could just sneak into the hide-out and defeat all of the Team Rocket people and demand your digimon back…"

Sora said, "I don't think I could defeat them with Biyomon…"

"Or we could just give up and sit here moping," finished Gary, "Which option sounds better?"

Tai frowned. "You haven't given us many choices. What would _you _do in the situation?"

"I wouldn't be in the situation in the first place. I'm too smart and I take good care of my pokemon, _unlike you_…" Gary smirked.

Tai felt hopeless. Sora put an arm around her friend. She gave Gary a look that could kill, "Gary, you shouldn't be so up yourself; Tai takes better care of his digimon than you take care of your pokemon!"

Mimi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was so busy fussing over her hair and nails that she didn't notice she was back in the Digital World.

"Huh?" Mimi spotted Misty kissing Ash. "Um, Misty? What are you doing?"

"Eeeiaaaahhhh!" Misty jumped away from Ash.

"You weren't kissing him, were you?"

"No! No way! I was…I was…giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!"

"Get real…" Mimi yawned. "He didn't drown."

Misty blushed and looked at her feet.

"Pika pika pi kachu piiii?" _Where are we anyway?_

Mimi finally had a look around. "Oh gosh, Wow! We're back in the Digital world!"

Misty pulled a face. "This is the Digital World? It looks like the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, this is the Digital World." Mimi nodded.

"Ugh…Misty…Misty…" Ash moaned.

Misty looked at Ash warily.

Ash propped himself up and blinked rapidly. "Did I just imagine that you kissed me?"

Misty turned red and cried, "You were awake the whole time?"

Mimi shrugged and said, "Well, actually-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Misty screamed.

Mimi continued, "Well, actually that's not important right now. The problem is that we're in the Digital World. The digidestined should be here in the first place but you and your friends are stuck in here too. Now we have to figure out a way to get you guys back to your world and find Tai and Sora to get back in our world."

"Actually, I'm surprised you actually said all that serious stuff without mentioning your hair and nails," said a voice from behind them. Izzy and Tentomon had woken up and were listening to the conversation.

Mimi visualized just how awful she must've looked. "Eeeek! I need a mirror! A mirror!" she freaked out.

Izzy turned to Ash, "And to answer your question earlier, Misty really did kiss you. It was reality."

Ash blushed.

Misty blushed and screamed at Izzy, "YOU STUPID… I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Misty chased Izzy and Tentomon around and around.

All the screaming seemed to arouse Brock and most of the digimon. Gabumon, Gomamon and Brock groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" were the first things out of Brock's mouth.

"YAAAYYY! WE'RE BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Gomamon cried. He and Gabumon did a dance of happiness on top of the unconscious Matt.

May had woken up. She heard Gomamon saying that they were in the Digital World and passed out. Again.

Matt had been sleeping soundly until Gabumon and Gomamon started dancing on his stomach. He sat up and picked up the Digimon off his stomach. "Are we really back?" he asked himself.

"Yeah, we're back." Joe answered him. Everyone except May was awake, thanks to Misty's screaming.

"Where's T.K?" Matt worried. "And Palmon? And Patamon?"

Mimi opened her eyes wide, "Does this mean that they were left behind? They didn't jump in the hole with us?"

Misty looked extremely worried, "What are we gonna do? Sora, Tai, Biyomon, T.K, Palmon and Patamon are in our world and we're in your world."

Max felt kind of stupid. "I shouldn't have poked my finger into that hole." He said, mortified.

"I told you!" Izzy said.

Ash and Pikachu silenced them. "Listen, do you guys know a way for us to get back to the Pokemon World? And can we find a way to contact Sora and everyone in our world?"

Everybody was quiet. They hadn't thought about that.

Finally, Joe spoke up. "We have to talk to Gennai."

Chapter six end

_Author note: Emichii:_

_I was just re-reading my first chapter, and I guess I have to agree with everyone else, the later chapters are a lot better. That means I've gotten better too! Yay!_

_Neominitails, the bit about Misty kissing Ash is for you, since you suggested Misty and Ash have their own "moment" as well. _

_Yeah, and that's about it for now. Wait patiently till I update next! _


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A hole lot of trouble!

The Team Rocket hide-out was not much of a hide-out. In fact it was the most stupidest hide-out anyone would have.

Behind A big grove of trees, was the hide-out. It was a big warehouse kind of thing with a red steel roof. The craziest thing about it though, was that on the door in block red letters it said: TEAM ROCKET HIDE-OUT.

I mean, how stupid is that? How stupid are the Team Rocket?

Tai read the words on the door and burst out laughing. It was all too funny. Gary raised his eyebrows. He thought these newcomers were pretty out of this world.

Sora and Biyomon said in unison: "Shut up Tai!"

Tai grumbled. "Well, what's wrong with a bit of a laugh?"

"Aaaaayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaiggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhherrrrrrrrrdafuwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (AAYAAIGHHERDAAAAFUAWWWAAAAAHHHH!) Shouted a voice from not far away.

Tai and Sora perked up. "I know that voice anywhere!"

"T.K!"

T.K, Patamon and Palmon ran screaming, scared to death. It was not their first encounter with Team Rocket but this time, there was no Ash or Tai to protect them.

Meowth, Jessi and James laughed with glee. They had never had so much fun with a giant vacuum cleaner before.

"Hahahahaha!" Jessi laughed, "Yes, boss! The massive pay-rise he gave us was enough to keep us on our feet! By the time we've got all seven of these rare digimon, we'll all be millionaires!"

"YAAAYYYY! Millionaires!" James and Meowth cheered with sparkly eyes.

Team Rocket forgot about T.K and the digimon for a brief moment and started celebrating and cheering. T.K, Patamon and Palmon started to run away.

"Where were you looking, stupid? They're getting away!" Jessi cried.

James and Meowth aimed the vacuum cleaner at them. "This time, we'll definitely be able to do some cleaning!" Meowth said.

James laughed evilly and pulled the switch to MASSIVE SUCTION POWER level.

"AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The massive vacuum pulled T.K and the digimon in. T.K started to cry._ If only Palmon could digivolve into Togemon! But I don't have Mimi's Digi-vice, what am I supposed to do? _

"Leave them alone!" shouted a heroic voice. Tai, Sora, Gary and Biyomon to the rescue!

"Tai!" T.K gasped. He hugged Patamon to himself and struggled with all his might to escape the suction.

Jessi looked happy. She cried, "Ah, and we get something extra too! Another rare digimon for the taking!" She aimed the hose at Sora's digimon. Biyomon felt herself being dragged away. "Sora!" she cried.

Sora held up her Digi-vice. "It's time to digivolve, Biyomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

Birdramon was a lot stronger than that damned vacuum cleaner. It swooped down and saved T.K, Patamon and Palmon, who escaped on its back. They hung on tightly as Birdramon attacked Team Rocket.

"Meteor Wing!"

A huge blast of flame struck Team Rocket and their vacuum cleaner. The huge machine started to choke and splutter.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Meowth started.

"It's gonna explode!" James cried.

Tai and the others ran for cover.

The vacuum cleaner shook and shook and…didn't explode. "Huh? Nothing happened." James said.

But as soon as those words were out of his mouth, the vacuum cleaner exploded. Smoke went everywhere. Tai and his friends coughed. They didn't notice that Team Rocket had blasted away…again.

The stench really was terrible. The friends ran inside to the hide-out where there was no smoke. "Aaahhhhh…"

They all stared in amazement.

"Who's Jedi again?" Ash asked.

"Gennai," Izzy corrected him. "He's this random guy who tells us about the Digital World and helps us if we're in a sticky situation."

Misty looked confused. "It doesn't look like there's any sign of civilization here. Where does he live? How do you find him?"

Mimi replied, "I don't know any technical stuff but we can communicate with him through this telecommunication thingy."

Izzy typed on his laptop. Max looked over his shoulder. "Well, let's see…I wonder if we can get through to Gennai on the laptop."

_Zzzzz…..zzzzzziiiiizzzzz……iiiiii…_

A weird sound caught their attention. Slowly, an image of Gennai appeared.

"Gennai!" Mimi cried relieved.

Gennai frowned at them suspiciously as he always did. "Where is your leader, Izzy?"

"Huh, Tai?"

"Yes, the clueless fool with the fuzzy hair."

"Oh, well you see, it's a long story…"

Gennai snorted. "Well, hurry up then!"

(A few minutes later, after Izzy has explained everything about the worlds colliding)

Gennai said, "Then where's Tai?"

"He and Sora went off by themselves to rescue Agumon. While the rest of us jumped into the hole, T.K and Patamon and Palmon went off by themselves."

Ash jumped up and said, "What we really want now is to know what's going on here!"

Gennai stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I will try to figure something out." He paused, as if deep in thought.

Ash started to get impatient. "We have to hurry! Who knows what Team Rocket might be doing to Agumon right now!"

"Pi!" _Yeah!_

Gennai replied, "Be quiet!"

Ash shut up.

"Have you considered the differences between your poke-them-on and their digimon? Maybe that will help you find out what's happening. Good luck!" Gennai's image disappeared.

Ash scoffed. "Well, that was a lot of help!"

Brock said, "We should find some shade. This desert is boiling."

"Well, the Digital World always seems like the middle of nowhere," Joe said, "The Digidestined have to cope with it all the time."

Misty was sweating heavily. She said, "I agree with Brock. We've got to find some shade."

They had started to walk off towards a group of shady trees when Brock tapped Ash on the shoulder. "Um, I think we're forgetting something…or _someone_."

Ash turned around. May was still lying there unconscious.

"Aren't you gonna be her Prince Charming and wake her up?" Mimi asked.

Misty started to feel a little uneasy about the Ash/May subject.

Ash looked torn. He didn't like May very much and he did prefer Misty but if he did carry her to the shade then Misty would feel upset.

"Nah." He said, "Just leave her. She'll wake up. Besides she looks like she's faking it."

They all stared at the fallen May for a minute, then Matt made his way grudgingly towards her. He lifted her up onto his back and teetered from the weight. Then he followed his friends to the shade.

When they got there, Matt turned around and dumped May on the ground. He stretched out his back, sighing, "She weighs a ton, when she wakes up, she better go on a diet!"

Ash couldn't care less. He paced around, worried. "We really have to contact Tai and Sora. I hope T.K's alright…"

Max spoke up, "You could try the Swello idea. Maybe he could fly a message into the Pokemon World."

Brock added, "I bet it would work!"

Ash shook his head, "I just don't get it. We're from different _worlds_, how is he supposed to fly there?"

Brock pointed upwards. Everyone looked up. "Can't you see? The sky! The sky is endless. It goes on and on…Swello can fly, I'm sure he could find a way there."

"I don't know…" Ash said uncertainly.

"Come on, anything is worth a try, _Ash_." Misty encouraged him.

Ash felt all floaty because Misty had said something nice to him. He picked out a pokeball from his belt. "Okay, let's give it a shot. Um…does anyone have a piece of paper?"

Tai stared in amazement at what was before him. He was completely amazed. Gary looked at everything in wonder too.

"It's so…complicated!" Tai cried.

He was right. It looked like a maze. He could see a few dead ends and corridors leading off to nowhere. There were a lot of holes drilled in the ground too; they were just the right size for a guy to fall in. Sora felt a little scared and reached for Tai's hand without thinking.

"Huh?" Tai looked at Sora.

Sora blushed and turned away.

Gary shrugged. "Well, there you go. The Team Rocket hide-out. I guess I'll be going now. He was leaning on the wall. As he got up to leave, an arrow sped pass him and into the wall. Gary gulped.

"I think there are traps here…" Biyomon said.

"And he triggered one of them." Palmon added.

Gary licked his lips nervously. He was too proud to tell them that he was scared to find his way out how. Gary shrugged, "Well, then I guess I'll stay with you guys to help you with Team Rocket. I need to train my pokemon. Anyway, I have to cream that Ash when I get back to Pallet!"

T.K grabbed onto the edge of Tai's shirt and whispered, "I'm scared, Tai…"

Tai gathered up his courage. After all, he was the crest of Courage. "We can't back out now, we've come too far." He took a brave step forward and extended his hand to Sora. "Come on, we can do this!"

Sora smiled and reached for Tai's hand. "Yeah, we'll get Agumon back!" she replied, more confident.

Patamon climbed onto T.K's head. "Well, let's go!"

T.K nodded firmly and stepped lightly over to Tai and Sora. Biyomon and Palmon followed. Now they were all standing together looking at Gary.

"Well? Are you coming, Gary?" Sora asked him.

Gary tried to maintain his "cool" attitude. Even though he was positively shaking in fright, he gave them a determined nod and stepped forward.

"Alright!" Tai cheered, punching his fist in the air. "Let's go!"

They started to pick their way through the complex paths.

"Swello!"

T.K looked up. Ash's Swello had rested on his shoulder. "Oh? What's this?" T.K wondered as Swello gave him a folded piece of paper.

"Tai! Look at this!" T.K caught up with Tai, narrowly missing a hole on the floor. He handed him the slip of paper. Tai gazed at Swello for a second before he unfolded the paper. "You're Ash's Swello, aren't you?" He asked.

"Swello!"

"What does it say?" Sora asked, leaning over Tai's shoulder to read the note:

_Hey guys, I hope you got this message, _

_If you have please reply. We have got to keep in _

_touch. By the way, we're in the Digital World right now._

_It's a long story, so I can't explain it, please reply immediately _

_So that we know you're all right. From Ash and friends._

Sora felt excited. "Oh wow! They found a way into the Digital World!"

T.K looked amazed. "Wow…the hole went to the Digital World."

"What hole?" Tai and Gary asked together.

"It really is a long story…but-" T.K was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"You will not get through to the Team Rocket Hide-out!" A Team Rocket guy stood in their way. He continued, "You'll never get through!"

Gary retorted, "Oh yes we will!" He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and cried, "I challenge you to a pokemon match!"

_Author's note: Emichii:_

_That's all there is right now. I actually typed up this whole chapter in one day since I know you all expected me to update every week. sigh the things I do for you readers…hahahaha…_

_Anyway, this chapter was pretty deep, if you ask me, they're really getting into it now-trying to figure out what happened and going into the hideout to rescue Agumon instead of playing around…ha-ha…well that's it…see you all soon, Thankyou for reading, please review! _


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Okay so there really was a Poke-Digi World!

Ash and his friends sat on a fallen tree log, groaning.

"When are they gonna reply?" Misty asked.

"I dunno," Ash moaned. "But if they don't, how are supposed to find a way back?"

Joe pushed his glasses up his nose. "Um, I'm afraid we have _another _problem."

Ash replied, "If it's another hole, then just tell Max not to poke his-"

"Ash!" Misty interrupted. "It's raining!"

"Pikachu Pi!" _I'm getting drenched!_

Misty picked up her Togepi, which had been playing with Pikachu and called out to everyone else, "Hey, we've gotta find somewhere dry!"

The rain started to build up into a fierce storm. The wind howled and the rain and wind felt like ice. It was freezing.

Izzy started to sneeze. Max said, "Look over there!"

Everyone looked to the left. They could just make out a small cave across the sand. It was hard to see because of all the rain and wind.

Izzy was sneezing non-stop now. "My Laptop! Achoo!" He cried, protecting his precious machine from the draught.

Gabumon said, "What are we waiting for? We gotta get to that shelter over there!"

They got up and started to run across, struggling with the fierceness of the wind and the rain. Matt was getting there, more successfully than others, since he had the extra weight of May to steady him.

"Argh!" Misty tripped over a tree root, cutting herself on the leg.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled. He tried to help her up but to no avail.

Most of the Digimon and Matt and May were in shelter now, they were shouting to the others that were still struggling.

Mimi was screaming, "Eeeek! MY HAIR! IT'S GETTING RUINED! AH!"

Brock ran up to her, picked her up like a groom carrying his bride, and ran her to the shelter.

Izzy felt weak, he was so very cold and he couldn't stop sneezing. Even though, they had argued so much, Max had to help him. He put and arm around the suffering Izzy and helped him to get to the shelter.

"Is everyone here?" Matt cried.

"It's Ash and Misty! They're still out there!" Max cried.

"I can't see them!" Brock said. "It's too fuzzy with all the rain!"

Misty was injured worse than she had first thought. Blood ran gushing onto the ground and she couldn't feel her legs. "Ash…" she said weakly. She couldn't see anything.

"It's okay! I'm here!" Ash's worried voice replied.

Ash really was trying to figure out a way to bring Misty to shelter. He slid an arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Hold onto me, Misty!" He said, hoarsely.

Misty couldn't say anything, her throat was frozen. She just did as he told her too. Struggling, Ash began to pick her up.

Misty felt herself being lifted. She clung onto Ash's arm tight and repeated comforting words to herself in her mind: _We're gonna be alright, we're gonna be alright, we're gonna be alright…_

She felt so weak and her body ached. She couldn't stand the dreariness and the pain. She felt her eyelids dropping, though she tried to keep them open. Misty passed out. The last words she heard were Ash's anguished voice: "MISTY!"

"Marshtomp! Surf!" Gary shouted.

The Team Rocket officer's Mightyena fainted. The Team Rocket officer ran off, shouting, "You won't get past! There are others stronger than me to come!"

Sora said, "Well, that takes care of him. Where were we?"

Tai scribbled on the paper furiously. "We have to get this back to Ash. Then they'll know that we're okay."

On the back of the note Ash had written on, Tai scribbled:

_Everybody: We're all okay here. And we're_

_on our way to rescuing Agumon. Please keep _

_in touch! T.K is with us so don't worry_

_about him. Tai._

Tai folded up the note and handed it to Swello, who took it into its beak and flew off. They watched the pokemon fly away. Sora said, "_Now _where do we go?"

The maze-thingy-corridor now went off in two different directions. They stared.

"Should we split up?" Gary asked.

"I'm with T.K!" Patamon said at once.

"Yeah!" T.K cried.

Tai looked worried. "Maybe you should stick with Gary. He has his pokemon and you will be safer with him."

"Fine." sighed T.K.

Sora smiled at Palmon. "We'll need your help Palmon; you can come with Tai and me."

So they split up and went in different directions.

Misty rolled over and sighed, opening her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that the rain had stopped and that she was lying down on a pile of leaves. Ash let out a breath, relieved. "I almost thought you were dead, then, Misty." He looked at Misty's confused face and added, "Sorry, we couldn't find you a bed or something. A pile of leaves is no way to treat an injured girl."

"That's okay." Misty smiled wanly at Ash.

"_Oh that is just too cool!_" squealed the familiar voice of Mimi.

Ash and Misty jerked up.

Ash helped Misty up and they started to head in the direction of Mimi's voice. Misty saw that her wound had been cleaned and bandaged in May's bandana.

"Look at what Brock and I found!" squealed Mimi.

"Eh?" Max wondered as he stared at the writings on the wall of the cave.

"It's like a prehistoric cave-man drawing!" Joe said.

Izzy gave a more realistic guess. "This is probably a record and drawing of something foretold or something that happened long ago. Unfortunately I can't read it. It's in ancient Egyptian or something."

"Pika pi-_kachuuuu…_" Pikachu sighed exasperated. _Humans are so stupid…_The yellow pokemon did a series of funny actions and dance-moves. "Pika-Pikachu!" _Why don't you ask me?_

"Oh you can understand it!" Ash cried.

"So can I! I can understand everything it says very clearly!" exclaimed Gomamon.

"Yeah! It's very simple really!" Gabumon added.

"I can read it too!" Tentomon said.

Izzy rubbed his chin. "How odd. So both Pokemon and Digimon can read and understand it."

"Very very odd." Max agreed, rubbing his chin, pretending to be smart.

Misty seemed to have recovered and got her temper back. "Just tell us what it says already!" She cried.

Pikachu let the Digimon explain. After all, they were the ones who could speak English.

Gomamon and Gabumon scanned the writings and drawings on the wall. Gabumon opened his mouth and started to speak:

"This is what it says…_Once upon a time-_"

"I'm _way _too old for fairy tales!" Matt said coolly.

"Shuddup and listen!" snapped Misty.

Gabumon started again, "_Once upon a time Pokemon and Digimon lived together in harmony in the Poke-Digi World. The Pokemon and Digimon understood each other very well and played together. However, the world appeared too small for all the Pokemon and Digimon. So one day, two powerful magicians-one that stood for Pokemon and the other who stood for Digimon, separated the world and expanded the size. They put magical barriers between the different worlds and named them the Pokemon World and the Digital World._"

Pikachu pointed at the series of drawings on the wall. The drawings weren't very good; there was a picture of two stick-figure magicians with an axe chopping a planet in half.

Gomamon picked up from where Gabumon had left off. "_The Pokemon World and the Digital World remain separate undisturbed worlds now._"

"That's all there is." Izzy said.

"Who wrote and drew all this anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, Pokemon and Digimon can't write and I don't know if they could draw. Besides, all this looks like it was written and drawn by a human." Brock said.

"But there haven't been any other humans in the Digital World until we Digidestined came…right, Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon didn't know.

Ash shook his head. "Who on _Earth_ wrote this?"

"That would be me."

They all jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" stammered Mimi.

They looked around but couldn't see anyone. The voice continued, "I can't let you see me. I prefer to keep a very low profile. No-one's ever seen me before anyway so I can't show myself to you."

Ash was about to say something when Swello burst in with a slip of paper in his beak. "Oh! Did they get the message?" Misty cried.

"Oh wow! They replied. And they're OK. T.K and the Digimon are with them too." Ash cried excitedly.

The voice seemed to pause for a while to observe them. It continued to speak. "That's a Pokemon from the other world, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Mister." Ash answered.

The voice seemed to sigh. "I see that barrier didn't work…"

"Barrier?" Matt repeated. "Oh! You're the big guy of the Digital World right? The 'powerful magician'?"

"…You are correct…but now that you've guessed who I am, then I guess have have now choice but to reveal myself." There was a flash of light and they saw… the guy. The guy who created Digimon and the Digital World. The powerful magician.

He was in a long dark cloak that swished around him and a long floppy hat was on his head. The hat's brim was wide and flopped down so that you could not see his eyes.

Everyone stared at him.

Tai, Sora, Biyomon and Palmon picked their way through the maze-thing in the Rocket Warehouse. They had been walking for a long time now and they felt like they had been walking in circles.

"Do you think Gary and T.K have gotten to Agumon by now?" Sora asked.

"Dunno." Tai replied, "Maybe they just went to right way. Maybe we should turn aa-arggghhhh!" Tai cried as he felt himself falling, falling, falling…

"Tai!" Sora cried as Tai fell into a trap-door thing. "Tai! Are you all right? Tai…Tai! Tai?"

Tai didn't reply.

Sora stared down after him. Where did this thing lead? It would be all so much easier if they had a map of the whole place.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice. It was another one of the Team Rocket officers that had been stationed there to stop people from getting in.

"…uuuhhhh…" Sora grumbled.

"You won't be getting past me without a battle!" The Team Rocket guy declared and called out a Slugma.

"Biyomon! Spiral Twister!" Sora yelled out, without missing a beat.

The Spiral Twister attack caught Slugma completely off guard. Before the Team Rocket guy was able to call out another Pokemon, Sora and the Digimon had jumped into the trap-door after Tai.

Giovanni was in a fit. "What? What? You must be joking!"

"I'm extremely sorry sir but it's true." The Team Rocket officer reported.

"Well you better get going! Get some more vortex-hole thingys now!"

"Yessir, Yessir, right away, sir." The officer hurried off.

Giovanni rested his head on one of his hands and stroked his Persian with the other. He murmured to himself, "Gee, I've had everyone one of my expensive-paid scientist study and find out as much about this Digimon and where he comes from…and it's true! There's a Digital World…"

The Persian purred.

"Then I have this vortex-hole-thingy made into the other world so that I can send my officers into this world and get me more of these Digimon, and what do I hear? Someone has jumped in and the hole has closed up! How annoying!"

The more Giovanni talked about it, the angrier he became. He called Team Rocket into his office with steam coming from his ears.

"Meowth! Jessi! James! Get those Digimon for me now! I want them in 24 hours or else I'll have you chopped up into little bits!" Giovanni roared.

"Y-y-yes sir!" they chorused and sped out of the office.

"We have got to find them all now!" James said.

Jessi looked at her special device that showed them where intruders were inside the warehouse. "I think there may be a few Digimon to snatch right at our feet!" she said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Meowth cried.

"May! You're awake!" Ash cried. "You've been unconscious for ages!"

May sniffed. "I wouldn't want some stuck-up girl to take my guy!" she shot Misty a death glare.

Misty looked puzzled.

"Oh, you're awake…" Matt commented, looking unhappy.

May changed personality in a split second. "Oh yes! I'm awake and happy! Now what should we do next? Matt, oh it's just _heavenly _being with you!" She wrapped her arms around Matt, almost choking him.

"Ack! Can't breathe…"

Ash and Misty exchanged glances. Then Misty blushed and looked at Ash shyly. "Um…" she stammered, "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back then when I hurt my leg…"

Ash blushed.

Misty continued, "So, um…thanks." she tilted her head towards Ash and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked away quickly, not looking at him.

Ash looked back at her dreamily.

"Hey Ash!" Izzy interrupted him.

"Huh?" Ash went back to reality. "Yeah?"

"Well, I've been talking with…the powerful magician and we've come up with a logical explanation of how the Digidestined came into your world."

"Great! What happened? How can we get back?"

The powerful magician said, "I believe that the barrier was torn and a hole or a gap was made. Because our barrier was magical and invisible, Tai and the Digidestined wouldn't have noticed when Greymon went through to the other world and just followed him without suspecting anything."

"That's just like Tai," Gabumon sighed, "totally clueless."

"What about the vortex-hole-thingy? That wasn't part of the broken barrier, was it?" Ash asked.

"Impossible!" The magician said, "The barrier was invisible, remember? I think that some selfish human made a hole for his own selfish desires."

"Wouldn't that have happened before? Shouldn't you have made the barrier human-tempering-with-safe?" Izzy said.

"But no-one from the other world except from you all and the other magician knows about this world. At least I don't know anyone who would know about our world. If they didn't know it existed then how could they try to break in?"

"Who could've made this vortex-hole-thingy?" Ash wondered.

Chapter Eight end

_Author's note: Emichii:_

_That's Chapter Eight. I guess you could say that how the worlds collided is clear now but the problem's not over yet. This story is gonna end in two more chapters. This story is over in two more chapters. How sad…boohoo…I really enjoyed writing this. It was great! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still not sure about what to do about May and Matt. I'll think about it. Hey, don't get all upset just yet! There are still two more chapters to come! Thanks again! Read and review!_


	8. Chapter 9

_Don't own Pokemon or Digimon. How sad…_

Chapter Nine- I'm coming, Agumon!

"What does this 'Agumon' look like anyway?" Gary sniffed.

T.K walked ahead of Gary with Patamon. He turned around and gave Gary a bright smile. "Agumon is the strongest out of all of our Digimon. He can even digivolve to Metalgreymon. He's orange and about this tall," T.K motioned with his hand, "and he has claws and big feet."

Gary nodded.

Patamon's wing-shaped ears perked up. "I sense Agumon nearby!" he cried and started running through the hallways.

"Wait up, Patamon!" T.K ran after his Digimon, his feet pounding down on the floor, making an eerie echo. "Hey, wait up!" Gary yelled, running after them.

Sora, Biyomon and Palmon were falling down through the chute/hole thingy.

"Eeeek!" Sora screamed, as she plummeted down. She could just see the ground underneath and it looked like it could be a hard landing- "Gotcha!"

Tai caught Sora just before she hit the ground. Sora stared at Tai.

Tai just stood there for a while, looking back at her, a bit dumbstruck. Finally Sora opened her mouth and snapped, "How long are you gonna hold me, you pervert?"

Tai put her down and rubbed the back of his head in a cute way, "Heh heh heh heh… well, at least I didn't drop you!"

Sora giggled.

They looked up at the hole they had just come through. "I bet we must've gone down three levels faster than a lift." Tai commented.

Sora shrugged and picked up the Digimon that had had a soft landing on Tai's head. "Let's get going. You wouldn't want anything _else _to happen to Agumon, would you?"

Tai followed Sora out through a small doorway and into another corridor. "This maze goes for so long, I'm getting dizzy…" Palmon said weakly.

"Oh look, windows!" Tai poked his head through a round window that looked like a ship's port-hole. "Hmm?"

"What is it?" Sora pushed Tai aside and had a good look.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Biyomon cried.

"It's like a store-room," Sora said. "It's got all these boxes and cartons."

"And a mean-looking machine." added Tai. He was right. There was a platinum and red machine with gears that went round and round. There were green and black buttons and a purple lever. It had a weird light flashing on and off.

"Wonder what that's for," Tai thought aloud.

"Hey, another fork!" Palmon interrupted.

The corridor divided into to directions. "Let's take the one to the left. Maybe it leads to the store-room. Perhaps the store-room is where Agumon is in."

They turned left.

Pikachu was having a blast. He like the Magician. The Magician could do all kinds of tricks and magic. But the Magician wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Ash, Izzy," he said.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"I suggest you stop dozing around and stalling for time. You really need to take action." He said.

"Take action for what?" Ash pressed.

The Magician snapped, almost shouting, "You're not going to sit around all day, are you? You know what you're supposed to be doing! Helping your friends! Rescuing that Digimon! Returning to your own world!"

"How about fixing the broken barrier, Mr. Magician?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. That too." the Magician admitted sheepishly.

Tentomon said, "But if you fix the broken barrier, then how is Tai and Sora supposed to get back in?"

"But if you don't fix it, then some other selfish human could come into the Digital World!" Max argued.

"Silence!" commanded the Magician.

Everyone was quiet.

"There is a way…" he began. "I fix the barrier now. Then transport us to your world, punish the guy that made the vortex-hole-thingy, find the kidnapped Digimon, find the leader of the Digidestined, then leave you all in the Pokemon World and transport the Digidestined back into our World."

"Yes, of course! You're a genius!" Izzy cried.

They all gave him a look. "I thought you didn't compliment anyone but yourself," Matt said.

Izzy said, "Well, well…I could have thought of that!"

"But you didn't!" Matt said.

"Shut up already!" Ash cried, "We've laid down a plan and it's not gonna work unless we follow it, okay?"

"Yessir!" Brock cried, exaggerated.

"So…shall we begin?"

Gary, T.K and Patamon ran down the corridor. "I know it! I can sense it! It's Agumon!" Patamon ran in front of them all, leading them around corners and upstairs.

"Can…we…" T.K huffed.

"Stop…now…please…" Gary panted.

"No! Quick! We have to follow the scent now or else I'll lose it!" Patamon cried.

"Scent?" T.K repeated.

"Yes, Agumon's scent! Can't you smell it?" Patamon replied, still running up the speed at an amazing pace, his energy seemed to have no bounds.

"I can't smell anything…" Gary said.

"Yeah, but I can!"

They chased Patamon up the stair, through a door, down a corridor and to a closed metal door.

"It's coming from here!" Patamon whispered.

"Why…are…you…whispering?" T.K asked.

"Because there might be Team Rocket bad guys in here!"

Gary was panting, chest heaving in and out; his face was flushed from all the running. "…What are…we…waiting for? ...Let's get in there…and grab the… Digimon!"

Patamon looked worried. "Okay. But really quietly and slowly."

Gary ran up to the door and started a pull it open. T.K pulled at his shirt. "Please do it quietly, Gary, or else they'll know we're here!"

"Oh yeah!" Gary said as if the thought had only just occurred to him.

He quietly and carefully wrenched the heavy metal door opened. It was heavy. Just perfect for stopping Digimon and Pokemon from escaping.

At last, the metal door was open, and the three of them crept inside and stared in amazement. "This place is huge…" T.K said.

The room was as big as a Pokemon Gym. Except that there were cartons and boxes all around the edges. There was also a big platinum and red machine with light flashing on and off. It had green and black buttons and a purple lever.

"Creepy…" T.K whispered and clung to Gary's shirt.

"Ohhh…" Gary sighed.

"Have you been here before?" Patamon asked.

"No, but I have a feeling…perhaps…this is the very root to Giovanni's office."

"Giovanni?" T.K repeated.

"The ultimate bad guy. The guy behind the Team Rocket schemes and stuff."

"Ohhh…"

"So…you know all about me don't you?" spoke a dangerous voice.

"Eh?" Gary looked around him.

Giovanni was floating down on a platform that moved up and down. The platform stopped a few feet before reaching the ground and a set of steps appeared at the platform. Giovanni walked down the steps with an air of pride.

"Look! It's Agumon!" Patamon cried.

T.K saw a tight-wire cage on the platform in which, Agumon was tightly squeezed in. "Guys! You came!" Agumon managed to gasp.

Giovanni studied T.K and pulled out a poke-ball from inside his jacket. "So you came for the Digimon, didn't you?" He mused at the fact. "Too bad you won't be getting it back…at least not without a fight!"

Gary set his jaw and threw his own poke-ball out. "Go Marshtomp!" he cried.

"Go Electabuzz!" Giovanni roared. "Thunder!"

A very, very, very, _very_ powerful Thunder attack was building up. And it was headed right at Marshtomp!

The Magician crossed his arms and looked at his work proudly. "Yes, the barrier is fixed, and it looks really spiffy, dontcha think?"

Mimi looked puzzled. "I don't see anything!"

"Well, of course! The barrier is invisible!"

Misty tapped her foot impatiently. "If the barrier's finished then let's go back to the Pokemon World! I have a feeling that something really bad is about to happen!"

The Magician shook his head and sighed, "Well then, we're off to the Pokemon World!" He gathered everyone around him and with a swish of his cloak; they disappeared from the Digital World.

"Uh…" Ash blinked open his eyes. "W-w-wow! We're back in the Pokemon World!"

They found themselves in front of a grove of trees. "This place kinda looks familiar." Brock said.

"Pikachu!" _I think so too!_

Max clapped his hands together in a moment of brilliance. "Of course! If my calculations are correct, then behind this grove of trees…" Everyone looked behind it, "is the Rocket Warehouse!"

"Waaayyyy cooool!" echoed Izzy.

"What are we waiting for? Everyone else is in there! We gotta get in there and save Agumon!" Ash shouted. He grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her towards the building.

"Hey!" Misty said angrily.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect-"

"I thought I told you guys to change your motto!" Izzy said wearily.

Team Rocket looked upset. "But we were just getting to the good part!" James said. "Forget it, twerp!" Jessi snapped. She turned to Ash and co. and yelled, "Hand over that Digimon!"

"Not on your life!" Ash yelled back.

Jessi took a deep breath and threw her pokeball out, "Go Serviper!"

Ash looked bored. "Pikachu, you know what to do."

"Pikachu!" _Well duh!_

As Team Rocket and Pikachu started to attack, the rest of them slipped off into the building unnoticed.

"Why are we crawling through the air-conditioning vent?" Tai asked.

"Because, I can hear Agumon's voice through the other end!" Sora replied. She gave Tai a weird look and said, "I thought you were the leader, not the follower."

Tai was about to come up with a smart remark when he heard Gary's voice.

"Quick! That was Gary!" He crawled up to the end of the vent and stared through the little gaps.

"Argh! Marshtomp return!" Gary was scared. Giovanni was the toughest guy around. How on Earth was he supposed to beat him? His Marshtomp was completely fried!

"Eeeiaaaahhhh! Gary!" T.K screamed as he peeked at the battle between his hands which were over his eyes.

Gary knew he was a good trainer. He could beat this guy! (So he thought!)

"Go Evee!" He thrust his best pokemon out. Evee appeared and immediately was shocked by Electabuzz's Spark attack.

_Clang!_

Gary and T.K took the chance to look up at the sound. He felt both relief and distress as he saw the faces of Tai and Sora. Tai had knocked off the metal vent covering and was jumping onto the ground. He stopped to catch Sora who said, "I don't need to be caught, you pervert!"

"I'm coming, Agumon!" He then dropped Sora and started running to Agumon in the tight cage.  
"Tai! You came!" Agumon's weak but relieved voice cried.

Giovanni whirled around to face Tai. "Go Electabuzz!" he said.

"Arghhhhhh…" Tai felt the pain from Electabuzz's attack and fell back, about to hit the stone wall, which if he had hit it, which luckily he didn't, he would've broken his back. But…Sora caught him! Yay!

Gary felt so ashamed to tell himself but it was true. He knew it! He had lost! He ran to see to his fallen Evee. Giovanni laughed cruelly. "This battle is different, my boy! We will not end even if your pokemon faint, we will end it when they _die_!"

Giovanni motioned for Electabuzz to send the last attack to Evee.

"Evee!" Gary cried.

"Nooooo!" shouted T.K.

The attack went closer and closer to Evee…It was gonna hit! Nothing could stop it now!

Chapter nine ends

_Author note: Emichii: Yup! The chapter countdown is one! One more chapter left of this brilliant story. As I look back over it, I'm thinking, WOW I REALLY IMPROVED! LOOK AT HOW CRAP THE BEGINNING IS COMPARED TO THIS! Thanks for all your support everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews! Heheheh…Gosh, I like to cliffhanger people...Teeheehee…Read and Review! _


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Time to say goodbye

"Not so fast!" A strong powerful blast of blue light fired from somebody's hands and flew towards the attack. It swallowed up the attack and kept going towards Giovanni. Finally, the blast hit Giovanni and sent him flying and crashing into the wall. "Ugh!" Giovanni got up, spitting out blood, "Who did that?" he roared.

"I did that."

Giovanni, Tai and the others looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Ash! Guys!" Tai cried joyfully.

"Atcher service!" May laughed, putting her hand up in a salute.

Tai and Sora looked at the Magician, which from his hands had the powerful blast come from.

"Thankyou so much!" Gary cried gratefully and threw himself at the Magician's feet.

"Gary? Why are _you _groveling at someone's feet?" Ash smirked.

Gary looked angry. He spat, "Well this guy saved my Evee's life, in case you hadn't noticed, you idiot!"

Giovanni shouted, "Be quiet!" He walked up slowly to the Magician and said, "So you think you're so powerful, eh?" He continued, with a rasping dangerous touch to his words. "You're going to be the one groveling at _my _feet as soon as I defeat you!"

"Why you!" Gary ran forward and tried to punch Giovanni but the Magician held him back, "Best to let me settle this."

Giovanni turned and walked to the platform. The Magician walked forward to face him. "Shall we settle this as a pokemon match or a fight?" he asked politely.

Giovanni sneered, "It doesn't matter since I'm going to win either way. He pulled out a pokeball and said, "There are no rules. You can use anything to defeat the opponent." he rubbed his chin evilly and added, "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if there was a little restriction to how you can be defeated. YOUR OPPONENT MUST DIE!"

"I'll help you, Magician!" Ash cried and ran up to him.

"Me too...Argh!" Tai tried to run forward but he collapsed, clutching his side. Sora looked worried and said, "You're wounded! You have to stay put!" She tried to push him back to the side and help him lie down.

"I…can't…" Tai struggled against Sora but she firmly pushed him back. "I…have…to-get-Agumon!" he gasped.

"Pikachu-pika-chu-kachu-pi!" _I'll take care of that!_

Pikachu leapt off Ash's head and ran towards Agumon in the cage.

"How'd I get wounded anyway?" Tai cried.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno, but I ain't letting you go until you get better."

Giovanni didn't blink at them. He was busy threatening the Magician. The Magician told Ash that he could handle it and stepped forward.

Giovanni smirked and called out Jolteon and Wailord. "Wailord, rain dance, Jolteon, Electabuzz, Thunder together!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You're using three pokemon and the Magician's using nothing!" Ash cried.

"There are no rules, remember." Matt reminded him.

They attacked the Magician but nothing happened. The Magician barely flinched. Giovanni started to get annoyed even though he tried not to show it.

"Jolteon! Zap Cannon!"

The Magician narrowly missed the attack, and the attack hurled itself towards Ash and co. They all ducked and the attack burnt a hole through the wall.

"Imagine what the Magician's face would look like if that hit him." Izzy said.

Mimi shuddered and buried her face in her hands.

Brock tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, my dearest Mimi, everything will be fine!"

Giovanni scowled, "And what about you? Are you going to attack or just stand there like a barber pole?"

The Magician gripped his magical staff and pointed it at Electabuzz. A blast of orange fire struck Electabuzz and it fainted. "I'm going to attack,"

Giovanni gaped. He bit his lip and called out Shedinja.

"You're the one that put the vortex-hole thingy into my world, aren't you?"

Giovanni sneered and nodded yes. This made the Magician very angry. He used his best attacks against Shedinja but it couldn't be affected.

The Magician got annoyed and Giovanni got Jolteon to attack him again.

In that moment, Pikachu was helping Agumon walk back to its owner. Agumon was staggering, after being cramped into the cage for so long.

The Magician's HP was slowly going down (he has hit points?), _really _slowly but he didn't notice; he was racking his brain of how he could attack Shedinja.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai shouted from the sidelines.

_Of course! _Sora thought, _Maybe the Magician's attacks couldn't affect Shedinja but a digimon's might._ _Tai is so smart! _Then she noticed that Tai was trying to get up and run to the Magician, so she had to go and hold him down.

"Crap, Tai, you're _injured;_ you are in _no _shape to battle!"

Tai grumbled, but obeyed.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

Giovanni looked at Greymon warily. "Ah-ha! So it was true! These digimon really can digivolve!" He turned to Wailord and shouted, "Ice beam! At both of them!"

"Greymon, don't give him a chance to attack you! Use Nova Blast!" Tai yelled.

The two attacks flew towards each other. Unfortunately for the good guys, the Magician had no place to avoid the attack and froze solid.

"Eeeiaaaahhhh! Eeeek! The Magician's frozen solid in a block of ice!" Mimi screamed.

Greymon's Nova Blast brushed past the Magician in the block of ice and flew towards Wailord's Ice beam. At first, Wailord's attack seemed to be stronger but at the last second, the Nova Blast became stronger than the Ice beam and flew to Wailord, who fainted.

The Magician in the block of ice slowly thawed out (heh heh) thanks to Agumon's attack.

The Magician and Giovanni gave each other death glares. Ash was in the act of pulling out a pokeball to help the Magician but Misty stopped him, "the Magician can handle it alone, Ash."

"Yeah, but Tai helped him!"

"That's because he was frozen solid!"

Shedinja was getting ready to fire an attack at the Magician but he countered it with another one of his magic attacks, sending Shedinja's attack straight back at it. (Too bad cuz I don't really know what attacks Shedinja has).

Shedinja was in no condition to battle so Giovanni called him back.

"Jolteon, give him another Thunder!"

Unfortunately (for him) or fortunately (for the Magician), the attack missed because Thunder is not a 100 accuracy attack.

The Magician solemnly used his staff and pointed it at Jolteon. The staff sent out a psychic thingy and enabled the Magician to lift Jolteon up. He twirled the Jolteon around for a bit and then threw it against the stone wall, where it fainted soon after. This made Giovanni so mad that he ran up to the Magician as fast as he could and aimed a blow at his stomach, which the Magician fended off easily.

From there, Giovanni kept trying the fight but the Magician used his hands and blocked every punch.

Giovanni looked so angry and kept trying to hit his opponent, but he missed every time. After a few minutes of the same thing, Giovanni tired and groaned. The Magician took the opportunity to use a spell attack. He lifted his staff and chanted magical words. Then weird mystical Chinese characters came out of his staff and they floated around Giovanni, faster and faster and faster. Giovanni couldn't be seen behind the whirlwind of words.

_Phhommft!_

Giovanni disappeared. "Where is he?" Max cried.

The Magician shrugged, grinned, and pointed at the hole in the roof. "I don't know. I just sent him flying off somewhere."

Outside, the defeated Team Rocket were sitting in a tree, having a conversation. "I can't really be bothered to look for any more of those Digimon anyway," Meowth said.

"Yeah." The other two nodded. Then some weird flying figure caught their attention. "Look, there's something blasting off! Oh! I think it's a pokemon!" Jessi said. She threw a pokeball half heartedly at the figure. It missed by a mile.

"Hey! I think it looks like the boss!" James cried.

Meowth peered at the figure. "Meowth! That's right!"

The Digidestined, the Magician and Ash and his friends stood outside the Rocket Warehouse.

"I can't believe it's time to say goodbye…" Sora said sadly.

"Yeah." Max echoed.

Brock was crying. (What a softie!) "Oh my dear Mimi! How can I bear the burden of never seeing your beautiful face again every morning when I wake from my deep slumber?"

Ash and Misty sighed.

Pikachu and Patamon were sad to say goodbye too.

"Well, we're can't just stand here all day! Get on with the farewells!" Izzy said his eyes watery.

Matt looked at May, who was crying softly. She looked up at Matt wistfully, "I've never loved anyone like I loved you, Matt…I don't want you to leave but you don't have a choice. If only I could come with you…" She sobbed.

Matt stared at May. He never really noticed how cute she was. He gulped and said, "Well…I'm…I'm…gonna miss you too, May…"

And unbelievably, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww…" Mimi sighed happily.

Brock was taking the chance and he decided to kiss Mimi, but he was so nervous that he missed.

Max and Izzy looked at each other with funny looks on their faces. It wasn't hatred and it wasn't love (no don't go near that) they just looked sad? To say bye. "Well…see ya." Izzy said.

"Yeah. Bye." Max replied.

The rest of them decided to just go on with it.

"So, well, goodbye, guys."

"Yeah, Bye."

The Magician bowed and said, "Farewell."

"Oh, Mister Magician, um, what's your name?" Ash asked.

The Magician just said, "The name's Akiyoshi." He turned and said, "Now we must go, unfortunately, it will be impossible to see each other again."

As he did his magic and the Digidestined were being whirled away by a magic thingy, May burst into tears and they all shouted bye at the last minute.

"Goodbye forever, Matt!"

"Bye May!"

"Goodbye Izzy!"

"Bye Max!"

"Farewell, Mimi my love!"

"Goodbye, Brock!

"Bye Tai!"

"Bye Ash!"

"Bye Misty!"

"Bye Sora!"

"Bye bye T.K! Goodbye Joe!"

"Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Pika-pika-chuu!" _Bye everybody!_

"Yeah, goodbye everybody!" the digimon chorused together.

And they disappeared.

The Digidestined found themselves back in the Digital World. They also found out that the Magician had disappeared. Tai shrugged and took back his leadership position. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go look for more adventures in the Digital World!"

They all started to walk towards the distance into the sunset. (There's a sun?)

In the Pokemon World, Ash said, "Come on! Let's go to the next region! I gotta get some new badges!"

"There's another region?" Misty said.

"Yeah, it's called the Non-existent region!"

So they went off along the road, and May sniffed all the way. (How sad…)

Pikachu just sat on Ash's head, waved to me and said, "Pika pi kachu piii!" _Goodbye readers!_

"Pika chuu!" _THE END!_

_Author note: Emichii: This is so sad, my story's over…boohoo…I'm so happy though! I'm glad I was able to finish it! Because I usually start stories but never finish them. Heh heh heh… Luckily, everything's not all sad. There are two happy couples that didn't need to part-Tai and Sora, and Ash and Misty! Hurray! Now its time to congratulate myself! YAAAAYYYY! Okay that's really it. You readers might want to read some other fanfic now so I'm gonna say bye and start on my new one! See ya all! Good bye! (Please keep in touch, Neo!)_


End file.
